Hilfe:Wie Diskussionen erfolgreich werden
---- Die Diskussionen können ein dynamischer Bestandteil eurer Community sein. Gerade anfangs können einige Tipps zur Benutzung und Einrichtung nicht schade. center|500px Den wichtigsten Hinweis gleich zu Beginn: Erwarte von Nutzern in den Diskussionen nicht dasselbe wie von Wiki-Editoren. Auf diesen Teil deiner Community stoßen vor allem Nutzer von mobilen Geräten oder der Fandom-App. Die meisten davon kennen sich mit Wikis nicht aus und sie haben oftmals nie eine Seite bearbeitet. Mit ihnen musst du also etwas anders umgehen. Unterhaltungen anregen In den Diskussionen sollen Unterhaltungen stattfinden. Da du möchtest, dass Nutzer häufiger vorbeischauen und dabei Spaß haben, solltest du dich darauf konzentrieren, ihnen einen Grund für häufige Besuche geben. Es ist sehr viel wahrscheinlicher, dass die Benutzer bei der Stange bleiben und ihren Beitrag leisten, wenn sie schon bei ihrem ersten Besuch interessante Diskussionen vorfinden. Gehe also mit gutem Beispiel und tollen Inhalten voran, damit du ihnen zeigen kannst, welche Art von Gesprächen in deiner Community erwünscht und willkommen sind. Weißt du, wie du anfangen kannst? Diese Tipps könnten dir helfen: * Weise auf Themen hin, über die andere Fans sprechen möchten. Dies beinhaltet News zu deinem Fandom, Fan-Theorien, kontroverse Wendungen in der Handlung, Spekulationen, Spieletipps, kuriose Entdeckungen im Spiel usw. * Stelle regelmäßig Beiträge ein. Je häufiger du selbst interessante Beiträge verfasst, desto mehr werden es dir andere gleich tun. * Führe regelmäßige Themen oder Aktivitäten ein, damit Benutzer immer wieder zurück kommen und danach suchen. Du kannst zum Beispiel jeden Freitag zum Trivia-Tag ernennen und dann ein Quiz posten, das mit deinem Fandom zu tun hat. * Erstelle Umfragen! Benutzer lieben Abstimmungen. Denke nur daran, keine „Standard-Fragen“ zu nehmen. Werde kreativ! * Bilder und Videos tragen dazu bei, dass mehr Leute einen Post ansehen, da sie Unterhaltungen auflockern können und interessant sind. * Veröffentliche Fragen, nicht Feststellungen. Wenn du die Benutzer dazu aufforderst, ihre Ansichten zu einem Thema zu posten, statt einfach selbst eine Behauptung aufzustellen, wirst du mehr Antworten erhalten. Statt zum Beispiel zu schreiben, dass du gerade die neueste Folge angesehen hast und kaum erwarten kannst, wie es weiter geht, könntest du fragen, was andere von dem Cliffhanger hielten. * Antworte und stimme zu! Genauso wie es dir gefällt, wenn andere deine guten Inhalte schätzen, stimme auch du den Beiträgen zu, von denen du gerne mehr sehen würdest und halte das Gespräch am Laufen, indem du selbst Antworten schreibst. * Experimentiere mit unterschiedlichen Themen, Zeiten, zu denen du Beiträge einstellst, Beitragslängen und anderen Variablen, um herauszufinden, was die Benutzer am meisten anspricht. Du kannst, indem du selbst tolle Inhalte einstellst, die Benutzer dazu auffordern, zurückzukommen und ebenfalls etwas beizutragen. Sie werden bald deinem Beispiel folgen und die Diskussionen mit Gesprächen und neuen Ideen füllen, die allen Spaß machen. Du musst selbst gar nicht so viele Beiträge einstellen, am Anfang solltest du jedoch aktiver teilnehmen, um den Ball ins Rollen zu bringen. Sobald es anläuft, wirst du sehen, dass die Diskussionen für deine Community-Mitglieder zum wichtigsten Bereich werden, um Ideen auszutauschen! Erstelle Kategorien Wenn deine Community ein ganzes Themenspektrum abdeckt, wie beispielsweise ein Videospiel mit mehreren Versionen oder ein Franchise, das sowohl eine TV-Serie/einen Film als auch eine Comic-Serie umfasst, bietet es sich an, im Diskussionsbereich mehrere Kategorien anzulegen. Kategorien sind besonders dann hilfreich, wenn deine Community ein hohes Aktivitätsniveau erreicht hat, denn damit können die Benutzer die Diskussionen finden, die sie am meisten interessieren. * Du kannst maximal 10 Kategorien einrichten, solltest dich jedoch auf so wenige wie möglich beschränken. Je mehr Kategorien es gibt und je enger diese gesteckt sind, desto schwieriger wird es für die Benutzer, die richtige Kategorie auszuwählen, wenn sie ein Gespräch beginnen möchten. * Der Name der Standardkategorie deiner Community ist „Allgemeines“. Diese Kategorie kann nicht gelöscht werden. Wenn du dich dafür entscheidest, in deiner Community nur eine Kategorie zu verwenden, sehen die Benutzer weder Kategoriefilter noch die Kategorieauswahl. Die von ihnen erstellten Beiträge werden automatisch der Standardkategorie „Allgemeines“ zugeordnet. * Passe deine Kategorien den beliebtesten und am häufigsten diskutierten Themen an. Wenn du zum Beispiel bemerkst, dass in vielen Gesprächen zwei Charaktere einander in hypothetischen Kämpfen gegenübergestellt werden, könnte sich eine neue Kategorie mit der Bezeichnung „Charakter gegen Charakter“ als nützlich erweisen. * Wähle einen kurzen, aussagekräftigen Namen aus. Ein Kategoriename kann maximal 20 Zeichen umfassen und den Benutzern sollte sofort klar sein, welche Art von Beiträgen sie in dieser Kategorie erwarten können. Moderiere ... mit Bedacht Die beste Strategie beim Moderieren ist, genau das zu tun, was wir bereits vorgestellt haben: Gehe mit gutem Beispiel voran und benutze die Diskussionen auch selber. Es ist auch wichtig, dass du die Diskussionen regelmäßig besuchst, weil neue Posts nicht in den Aktivitäten oder Letzten Änderungen auftauchen. Du solltest auch die Moderationswerkzeuge kennen und wissen, dass jeder Nutzer andere Beiträge melden kann. Wie bereits schon eingangs erwähnt wurde, kennen die meisten Diskussions-Nutzer die Anforderungen an Autoren nicht ... und das ist okay so. Wertschätze Ehrlichkeit und einen guten Willen und setze nicht um jeden Preis alle Regeln des Wikis um. Nicht jeder Fehler muss gelöscht werden – uninteressante Posts verschwinden ohnehin mit der Zeit aus der Sicht. Greife in folgenden Fällen ein: * Hassrede * Veröffentlichung persönlicher Informationen * persönliche Angriffe auf andere Nutzer * Beiträge, die überwiegend oder ausschließlich Unsinn sind * offensichtliche Werbung Sorge dich nicht so sehr um: * Spoiler * Off-Topic-Gespräche * Spekulationen * mehrmaliges Stellen derselben Fragen Passe die Richtlinien an Ein entspannter Moderationsstil ist in den Diskussionen zwar am sinnvollsten, doch das Formulieren Diskussions-spezifischer Richtlinien ist ebenso wichtig. Am Ende sind sie der einfachste Weg, um Nutzer über für deine Community wichtige Aspekte aufzuklären. Bedenke: * Die Diskussionen sind ein anderer Teil der Community. Es bringt nichts, die Regeln des Wikis einfach in die Diskussionen zu kopieren. Es gibt immer Regeln, welche die Diskussions-Nutzer nicht betreffen und umgekehrt. * Fasse dich kurz. Die meisten Nutzer sehen die Richtlinien auf einem Mobilgerät. Lange Texte könnten einschüchternd wirken und vom Lesen abhalten. * Gehe von keinem Vorwissen aus. Viele Benutzer entdecken Wikis über die Diskussionen. Gehe also sicher, dass alles in den Richtlinien verständlich ist und Nutzer dafür kein Vorwissen über Wikis/die Community brauchen. Hole dir Hilfe Immer alleine zu moderieren, ist nicht gerade motivierend. Hole dir aktive Nutzer dazu und arbeitet gemeinsam an den Diskussionen. * Befördere von innen. Aktive Diskussions-Nutzer kennen sich in der Regel mit den Funktionen aus und haben sich schon angewöhnt, regelmäßig die Diskussionen zu besuchen. * Moderatoren müssen keine Editoren sein. Die Diskussionen sind vor allem für Mobilgeräte attraktiv. Viele dort aktive Nutzer bearbeiten also gar nicht im Wiki selber. Viele gute Moderatoren auf Fandom haben keine einzige Bearbeitung. Wenn du überfordert mit der Moderation bist oder sonstige Hilfe in den Diskussionen brauchst, kontaktiere doch einen Globalen Diskussions-Moderator. Mehr Hilfe en:Help:Making Discussions a success es:Ayuda:Cómo hacer que Discusiones sea un éxito en una comunidad fr:Aide:Garantir le succès de Discussions it:Aiuto:Rendere Discussioni un successo ja:ヘルプ:ディスカッション/成功のためのヒント pt:Ajuda:Tornando as Discussões um sucesso ru:Справка:Обсуждения/советы uk:Довідка:Обговорення/поради zh:Help:如何有效使用讨论版 Kategorie:Diskussionen